cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EVA Database/Archive 1
For anyone who likes the Red Alert 2 universe Information about the upcoming RA3 is being released. You can find some of it at Red Alert Den. We could start making some articles about the units and such in the RA2 namespace as being "under development". --DarkMastero 18:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Is this from a GDI viewpoint? Is the wiki (the main namespace, anyway) specifically from GDI's viewpoint? I saw in the Third Tiberium War article where some of the Scirn viewpoint was removed because it was declared from a "human point of view". On some other articles such as the Commando one it infers a GDI point of view where is says "Nod has also been seen training their own Commandos" as if the author was not certain. And I guess it would not make sense for GDI and Nod to share networks, nor would a neutral network be aware of the inner working of either organization. So I was just wondering if there was a consensus on the issue or wether it was just being ignored for convenience.--DarkMastero 19:17, 29 June 2007 (UTC) well it's supposed to be the EVA database so yes it is GDI and Allied point of view At which point of view the Generals pages are made? Deaths 18:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hey guys lets have some administrator or an enforcer change the Featured articles. The articles are the same and boring thing over again and again. We want to see a new thing for changes for once.(Assaulthead 19:42, 31 October 2007 (UTC)) : Given the point of view of the wiki, might it be a good idea to prominently mention that on the Main Page (more than the "in-world" note that there's now)? Kirkburn (talk) 21:09, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Opps When I made the RA2 section category links I accidently made the buildings one link to the tiberium universe. --63.65.45.98 17:36, 6 October 2006 (UTC) You know it\\\'s been a really long week LOL. 61.152.93.235 18:32, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Game Pages Okay, I know I can't do it alone, but pages needed to be made for the different video games. Lovemuffin 04:05, 15 April 2008 (UTC) How do you guys like the updated logo? --Agaiz 17:32, 30 January 2007 (UTC) It's spiffing... it's really good, much better than I could have done. If you want you could make it less spread out, and maybe slightly darker. --Snow93(talk) 17:36, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks :-) You mean darker as in drop the white background or just the EVA text? By the way, I also updated the small logo in the top left corner as you might have noticed --Agaiz 17:48, 30 January 2007 (UTC) *I think we should try green out after all that is the main variant of Tiberium not sure if it would look as good though. Jamhaw 18:27, 8 February 2007 (UTC)jamhaw How about a featured Generals article? I've put in quite a lot of work into some of those (yes, I am currently unemployed...obvious ain't it), and while I know many of you hate the game ("It's not a real C&C game!" etc.) it does have its fans. Makron1n 15:01, 21 March 2007 (UTC) We REALLY need an article on Command and Conquer 3. As you can see, it has not been made yet. It is the newest game in the franchise, and we will seem outdated if we do not include it. --Çяøѕѕвøщмди Rant | 22:50, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Errm... how about Third Tiberium War, or Category:GDI TWIII Arsenal --Snow93(talk) 07:43, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Generals: In Development? Huh? Does this simply mean that that part of this page is under development, because the Generals section itself is actually rather large...every unit and building has an article with an image. Makron1n 11:58, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :At the very least, I feel the Infantry, Vehicles, Buildings, and GLA/USA/China Units/Buildings categories can be included on the front page. As a lowly low user, am I authorised to insert these? Makron1n 16:27, 30 March 2007 (UTC) On other wikis they have a box on the upper right side showing who was fighting in a war who was the command how many troops ect. So I think we should use that for C&C universe and I think we should start on the C&C3 first since i think it would be more easy. The box I'm talking about shows time line of war(s) who fought in it and the commanders and the armies they lead with troops strength and Casualties since I suggest C&C3 to be the first to go thought this because of the population cap that was put in the game of 50 My idea is to put 3 campaign each one show the missions as battles so 3 campaigns with show battles and the outcome and how it lead to the next battle Here were i got the idea from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ww2 look at the right of the page and it show the box I'm talking about :An interesting idea, but impossible to do. The best we can do is include statistics about countries from the First Tiberium War mission selection screens. We don't know all the commanders or all the battles.Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:52, 13 July 2007 (UTC) True but we know the missions the in the game and that the battle will write about in C&C3 we have a book and a game with loads of detail and information. And with the Box we can divide some of the acts in C&C3 as real life military campaigns like the Nod attack on the easter United states and GDI mission to destroy the Nuke in Egypt and for naming commanders we can put GDI high command like Redmond Boyle and Lieutenant General Jack Granger and for the Nod we can put Kane with the members of the inner circle. IMPORTANT AND GOOD NEWS hey guys some new info came out about KW, about the subfactions so if someone really wants to get on it, here are the websites and I mean they have names for subfactions, specialties, some background knowledge and a few sneak peeks. it could beef up some of the KW articles to tide people over for a few weeks -Echo117- (I'm no good at formating so I seriously don't want to mess anything up) http://commandandconquer.filefront.com/news/KW_Subfactions_Nod_Scrin;36106 http://commandandconquer.filefront.com/news/Kanes_Wrath_Subfactions_Confirmed_GDI;36096 Wikia Gaming footer Would it be OK to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 01:03, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Tactics Where is Category RA2 Tactics and where is Category Generals Tactics? I only see the ones for the Tiberium Series. Past Tense I'm really sorry if this question is inappropriate for this discussion page but I don't know where to ask so here it is. Why are most (if not all) the articles in the past tense? Especially in the games set in the future like Generals and CnC 3... That's all, thanks. Putoman 11:23, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Meh, never mind... I get it now. Putoman 11:32, 21 January 2008 (UTC) 1950DRNASH We should make a Dramatica Style Wikipedia for C&C, for the other C&C Fans, This site is too Serious for jokes IMO (My First Article would be about Marcion as a PrOnstar >=) :The idea of this site is that it reads like an official database, so it's going to have a quasi-serious tone. However, I'm all for having a sense of humour, but it has to be a subtle and knowing one (more like the Tiberium games than RA2, to give a C&C analogy). Who are these other C&C fans anyway...? I'm sure they're catered for :P Makron1n 18:56, 21 February 2008 (UTC) 1950DRNASH I mean is should be a addition like wikipedia Dramatica for the real Wikipedia, as a jokley counterpart =) My article about Marcion (as a example in Dramatica C&C) I swear i can hear Longer of Monger at 00:24-00:27 http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=RDqBmdzwcVk&feature=related Brother "Big Mouth" Marcion was a expentional Pronomovie director and the head of HOT NODs Pros. he wrote extensly for several successful Nod gang bang porns. His prise for Nod filmstars like Rocco Sefredi or Selma Forton was also contributed by his Mentor, Kane. But after a strike between Kane and Marcion (Marcions Quote: MY last receiver was been deleted!" Kane quotes then: "I Am the Longer of Monger". After this fatal accident, he was suspended from his job and was killed later by Kanes Pokenods. :No. Please keep 4chan and Encyclopedia Dramatica out. Seriously. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:11, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:15, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin? Hi. I wanted to ask if you have seen Wikia's new skin, Monaco. This is the "version 2 Quartz" that's been talked about in the past. We think it's a big improvement, with a wider article area, a very customisable sidebar, and a great look. You can even make your own sidebar with links you find useful, as well as add your own widgets. All future features will be compatible with this skin (they may not be with older skins, including the Quartz you are using at the moment). We've got some ideas of what else we want to develop and I think there is cool stuff to come! The skin can be customised for the site, or you can choose one of the ready-made versions. Some good examples of custom skins are Wookieepedia, Marvel Database, FFXIclopedia, and WoWWiki halopedia. So please let me know what you think about switching this wiki! -- sannse (talk) 10:03, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :No comments yet :) so I've put up a site notice. I'll leave that for a while, and if no one protests I'll switch over so we can see what you all think! I'm sure you'll like it, the new skin is a real improvement. -- sannse (talk) 11:32, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the change! looking good :) -- sannse (talk) 18:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Reconstruction This entire Wiki needs more users and needs a complete overhaul because there are rarely any users here besides me. So please recruit more users to edit here very often because Wookieepedia and the Wikipedia are one of the most edited Wikis unlike this one.(Saffy Nurbs 22:44, 4 March 2009 (UTC)) Silo needed ? PLEASE HELP. Hi I keep hearing Silo needed. but I just cant figure out how on earth to find or create them. please help me. This is a Great game and I would like to master it. Thanx in advance.Ancient pyramids 12:59, 5 May 2009 (UTC) What game. CKeen just build the structures called Tiberium Silos... OR spend those credits on untis/structures 2.000 articles! Today's a great day for all of us! We've finally reached 2000 articles... I hope this means the wiki will soon not be as inactive as before. CKeen We will do anything to get more users here. We also recruited more users here lately but this Wiki has alot of stub pages in Stubs category.(Saffy Nurbs 20:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC)) new pages? i have an idea for a new page. the Empire's Waveforce Trigun seems to be missing from this place. how do i make a new page for it? Just look at other pages to understand how the thing works. I'm going to provide you with a screenshoot. Or maybe I'll make the page myself. CKeen I've already left a helpful message on Werewolf1's talk page. :) - Meco (talk) 12:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ok thanks :) i got it now.--Werewolf1 22:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC)